That One Summer
by love0faith
Summary: One Summer, One wild ride. Ginny and somebody fall in love...who, though? if you've read anything I've written, you'd know already! Oneshot. complete! may just be an outline. Flames excepted, but expect retaliation.whistles


That One Summer

One-Shot

A/N: Some of these ideas of mine were taken from "Ohio is for Lovers" by Hawthorne Heights, but not a lot. I was going to make this a song fic, but it didn't work that way…not at all…

Disclaimer: Dis claimer is the best disclaimer ever. I don't own Harry Potter, it's series, it's characters, it's settings, it's plots, it's wonderful use of magical words, it's evilness, it's goodness, and it's all around all-ness. All means all, and that's all all means, and I'm telling you know, I own nothing of it. However, I do own my plot, and I do not wish for it to be printed and sold, it's simply for the entertainment of my people. Hello People.

And, my wonderful story begins. Please enjoy, and don't be deceived; you may find that I am never un-truthful, but I do make twisted plots. -evil laugh-

"Hey Ginny!" Harry called when he got on the train and saw the love of his life sitting in a compartment. He grinned at her, his eyes loving, "How was your summer?"

Ginny smiled weakly and gave Harry a short hug, "Hey Harry." She sighed, "It was alright, I guess, nothing special, you know…Just another summer at the Burrow."

Harry nodded understandingly, "Yeah." He tilted his head. Ginny didn't look or act all that happy to see him. It was strange. He wondered what she was thinking. Just then, a thought occurred to him; _Did she love him anymore?_ He shook the thought away quickly. Of course she loved him! She was just sad that it was his last year, his last time in school with her. Yes, that was it. "Hey, Gin, I'm going to go look for Hermione and Ron, ok?"

Ginny nodded and watched him walk away. Once he was out of sight, tears flooded from her eyes as she remembered her summer. She had not spent it all at the Burrow, as Harry would soon find out. Ron would tell him everything, everything, everything. Her life would soon be dreadful, she knew. Without him, she'd die. Without him, she couldn't go on. School would be awful, she'd be set aside as the loser, as the freak. It would be the worst.

As the train began moving, Ginny closed her eyes and clung to her memories, clung to that summer. The summer her soul slipped from inside of her.

Ginny had always hated it at the Burrow; it was a known fact to all the family members living there. She never slept well, she argued constantly, her emotions ran away with her…she just felt trapped, she felt pressured. When the summer had just begun, the Weasleys had come home and found a very angry Ginny was among them. Fred teased her about her girly-anger, then George didn't help by telling her she was a sweet little girl and she didn't need to have such a bitter face. The last straw, though, was Ron telling her Harry wouldn't love a face like that.

It was over, then. Over.

"That's it! That is it!" Ginny tackled Ron to the ground, punching him in the face one good time, "Whose got the better face now, huh? Now that yours is all bloody? Huh? Who, Ron? Tell me whose face would Harry love?"

Ron pushed her off him, "Holy Merlins, Ginny! I was only teasing you!"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "Well, I don't feel like being teased anymore, you hear me?"

There was a pause. Ginny yelled at the top of her lungs, "I said, 'Do you hear me?'!"

All the boys nodded and Ginny snuffed at them, heading up to her room, stomping harder the further up she got.

She slammed face down onto her bed once she got to her room and screamed into her pillow. Soon after, tears flooded out of her eyes. She hated the way she lived, hated the way people treated her in this family, as if she couldn't protect herself, couldn't make good enough decisions. It wasn't fair. It was because she was the youngest, and because she was a girl. Well, enough was enough.

Around ten minutes after her rampage, George knocked on her door, "Go away," Ginny said in a bitter tone.

"Ginny, come on, now. I just want to talk to you." He peeked in, "Please, Ginny, I promise not to tease you. Really."

Ginny sat up and glared at him, "How about not talking to me at all. I don't feel much like talking."

"But, I know a way to make you feel better, Ginny, I really think I do." George walked in and sat next to her on her bed.

"No you don't. You've turned out just like the rest of our brothers, you know that? You and Fred used to let me do as I please, date who I pleased and stayed out of it. And now…now, you all think that Harry is the guy for me? Why do you think that? Because he's the hero of us all? Just because he's defeated Voldemort and his followers over and over again? Well, let me tell you what, George; if I told you how I felt about him now, you'd be ashamed, and if you want to know something, I'll tell you what else—"

"Whoa! Ginbug!" George cut her off before she could say more. He smiled, "Ginny, I would never be ashamed if you decided you didn't like Harry, or even if you hated his guts." He nodded, "The only thing I would be ashamed of is if you continued to have him think you're interested. That's just not right, Gin." He stood up, "Don't ever think I, or any of the rest of us, would be ashamed of you about anything—well, unless you joined forces with Voldemort or something, but you won't, we all know—we all love you to death, Ginny." He winked and walked out of the room.

Ginny felt a little better now that she'd talked to George. The twins always had a way of making her feel better about things, whether she was sad, angry, or not happy enough. They were her favorite brothers, it was true; even though she loved all her brothers the same amount, she loved Fred and George differently. They were there for her when she needed them, and they knew when to back off. The two of them were the best, Ginny knew, and they always would be.

Now was the hard part…she had to go and apologize to Ronald for hitting him. This was harder said then done. Ron was feeling more and more like he was tough-stuff, hanging around Harry, famous Harry. But, he was still that scared, little Ronald Weasley, who most people found to be just a sidekick. Sidekick or not, he was thick-headed after being in a newspaper picture next to Hermione and Harry. He had copies of it all on his walls. It was dreadful to everyone who came to the house. He'd point it out to any visitors, once showing it to some saleslady who didn't seem to keen to coming in the house at all. Since, they'd never had another salesperson over to sell them anything.

Still, Ginny felt horrible for hitting him, and headed to his room, which was down the hall from hers. Once she was in front of the door, she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Yeah?" Ron called from within his room.

Ginny opened the door a little and peeked inside, "Can I come in?"

"Sure, as long as you're not going to come and tackle me again. What's the matter with you anyway?" He said, touching his face where she'd punched him.

"I don't know…I'm just feeling a little angry right now, girl stuff, you know?"

"Well, keep the 'girl stuff' in your diary, ok?" He sighed and lay down on his bed.

She nodded, "Alright." She closed her eyes, "I just wanted to say sorry, Ron."

He looked up at her and shrugged slightly, "It's alright, I guess."

Ginny opened her eyes, "Really?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah, really."

"No, 'You don't mean it,' or, 'that's how you apologize?'" She blinked.

Laughing, Ron replied, "I'm your brother, I only do that to other people." He grinned.

Ginny nodded, "Well, I'm going to go on to bed now." She yawned, "I think I need to go to bed a little early." She turned to walk away.

"Early? This is more then early, Gin." Ron pointed to a nearby clock, "It's 6:30!"

Ginny laughed and shrugged heading to her room. She entered it smiling, but frowned when she opened her door to find her mother and father waiting for her, "Hey…I was just going to bed."

Ginny's dad looked at her and cleared his throat, "Just…no, you're not, Ginny. We need to talk."

Her mother nodded, "We do, Ginvera." She looked furious, and that's when Ginny knew she was in big trouble.

"What did I do?" Ginny asked with a slight tone of nervousness.

"You _hit_ Ronald!" Mrs. Weasley practically screamed.

Ginny nodded, "I did, but I apologized!"

"Still, Gin," Her father said calmly, "you shouldn't be hitting your brothers. Why did you?"

"Because…um…I don't have a good reason that either of you would understand or except," Ginny was a little angry, for no reason she could find, "so, can't you just punish me so I can go to sleep?" Seeing the surprised looks on her parents' faces, she added in a sarcastic tone, "Please?"

Her mother cleared her throat, "Ginny…you can be punished now, but your punishment won't start until next week."

Ginny nodded and smirked, "Well, fine…what is it?"

Her parents looked back and forth at it each, not sure who was going to tell her. Finally, her dad spoke up.

"Ginny, your mother and I have decided that this attitude is unexceptional, and will not be put up with in this house."

"Gosh, you sound like you're sending me to Bad Kid Camp." Ginny laughed slightly, but her dad looked serious.

"That's because…well, Ginny, that's because we are."

Ginny stopped laughing, but she was still smiling, "You're kidding?"

Her mom shook her head, "No, we're not."

Ginny's smile faded, "You can't…you wouldn't…would you?"

"We would, Ginny, and we must…there's nothing further we can do for you. Now, we know of one other person going to this camp who you know, and we've spoken to his parents about you two hanging around each other, and his parents—well, his mother—agrees that it's a good idea."

"Oh, first you send me to camp and now you're going to force me to hang around someone? Who? And don't expect me to actually hang around him, whoever he is…"

Just then, Ginny was ripped from her memories as Harry re-entered the compartment, his facial expression full of different emotions. Anger was there, most definitely, some sadness, mostly shock.

He closed the door behind him and sat across from her, "Alright, explain. You've got 10 minutes. Go."

"Hold on, explain what?" Ginny said with fake confusion.

"As if you don't know! Time's ticking, tell me now, tell me why. Right now."

"Ok, one, Harry, you are not in charge of me, two, you can't give me a time limit on this, it's hard enough for me as it is…but, you know what, it's ok, you know that? I'm ok with all this. I'm ok with the way my summer went—"

"You mean you're ok with betraying me? You're ok with kissing another boy? Are you really, Ginny? Are you proud of it?"

Ginny shook her head and stood up, "Harry," she said placing a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry if I hurt you, ok? I just…I had to make a decision for myself for once, and that was it. That was my decision, ok?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it's not ok." He stood up as well, "I'm going to go sit with Hermione and Ron." He opened the door and turned back to look at her, shaking his head with disparagement, "And if I kiss Hermione, it was just a decision I made, ok?" Then, before Ginny could reply, he left.

Again, Ginny held onto the memories of the summer, wishing it hadn't ended the way it had. Actually, she wished it hadn't ended at all. She was washed over with the few weeks at that camp…

After kicking a screaming on the way to the car, the train, and then the cabin at the camp, Ginny cried her eyes out for days and days. The other girls in her cabin laughed at her, but the second she lifted her head up and glared at them, the laughing stopped. A nickname came upon her, "Evil eyes", since she'd never given out her name. She knew she had a glare like no other, and she could strike fear into someone's heart if they didn't know the real her, and since this was a 'bad kids' camp, you never know what kind of people you were up against.

A week later, she finally stepped outside of her cabin. There was only one person here that she had to hang around, and there was no way she was really going to. She didn't care if her parents had 'spies' out watching to see if the two hung around each other a lot; she didn't want to hang out with this person if she had to be here, and she wasn't going to. That was that.

Unfortunately, the boy she was supposed to hang around didn't want to get in trouble when he got home.

"So, Weaselette," Came the cold, cruel voice Ginny had come to hate, "you finally came out of that cabin, huh? What have you been doing in there, anyway?"

"Really, I don't think that's any of your business, Ferret." Ginny turned to face him, Draco Malfoy, the boy she was supposed to hang around with in this god-forsaken camp.

Draco rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, here's the deal. We sit together at meals and that's all. I'm not going to activities with you or anything."

Ginny laughed, "You're kidding?" She smirked, "I'm not eating with the likes of you. In fact, I wasn't planning on hanging around you at all. What makes you think I'd want to?"

"Uh, because our mothers are making us?"

"Oh, little Ferret listens to his mommy? Who knew? I thought you were a bad little boy?"

"I am—I mean, I'm not little, but I am bad—evil, really—but, if my mum gets a bad report, my dad hears about it and I'm dead, and I'm not having it." He smirked, "How'd _you_ land yourself here, I thought you were the good girl type?"

Ginny shook her head, "No. And, again, it's none of your business."

Draco walked up to her and leaned into her ear, "Evil eyes didn't kiss Potter enough, did she?" He backed away and laughed slightly, leaving Ginny with a shocked face.

"How'd—you're wrong." Ginny shook her head, "You're dead wrong, and don't call me evil eyes, either. I hate that nickname."

"Yours really isn't that bad," Draco laughed, "Mine's Mother-May-I." He shook his head, "I have no idea how I got it…just because I hate having a messy room or something."

Ginny snickered, "I never imagined you being the neat-freak type."

Draco shrugged, "I wouldn't say neat _freak_, really. I just hate messes." He nodded.

Jumping out of her seat and into a standing position, Ginny heard her door slam open. She looked to see who had come in. It wasn't anyone she would have expected; it was Dean Thomas, "Hey Dean."

"What's the matter with lover-boy?" He rolled his eyes. Ginny had the feeling that Dean still liked her, but she never wanted to say anything because she wasn't sure.

"I don't know." Ginny lied. After camp, she'd gotten good at lying.

"Well, I'll tell you what, Ginny Weasley, I can treat you better than that guy." He winked, then got up and walked away.

Ok, reminder to stay away from Dean…Ginny thought to herself, then went back to her memories, though a lot of things were blurry from there after. All she remembered was that one boy…what was his name? 

"Jason! I told you I don't like you, ok? Back off! I have a boyfriend, alright? Alright?" Ginny was backed into a wall with a boy, whose name was Jason, pinning her.

"You know you're just playing hard-to-get. You want me and you know it!" Jason said laughing, then kissed her neck, slowly and creepily making his way to her lips.

Ginny kicked him in the shin, but that only made Jason act worse. He broke the kiss and grinned, "Oh, you want it that way, huh?" He picked her up and carried her to his cabin, which wasn't too far off. She kicked and screamed the whole way, but most campers and camp counselors were at lunch now, so no one heard her.

When they got in, he slammed her down onto his bunk, "Now, listen, Ginny Weasley, I know you like it rough, so I'll make sure to play rough, ok?"

Ginny glared at him, "Jason! I swear…touch me and I'll—" He layed on top of her, "Get off me! I mean it! Get off!"

He laughed, "Why should I?" He kissed her lips hard, biting her lower lip and making it throb. Ginny closed her eyes, wishing he would stop. Why hadn't she just gone to lunch?

"I think she said to get off of her, Jason." That familiar voice came through the door and Ginny opened her eyes to look over.

"Mother, this is none of your business. Get out, I'm busy." Jason said laughing, thinking the boy was kidding around.

"Come now, Jason. This girl obviously doesn't feel special enough for you to screw her, can't you see that? And, when I say special, Jason, I mean _special._" Draco said with a smirk, blinking innocently.

Jason, being the fighter-type that he was, got off of Ginny and looked at her smirking, "Now, don't go anywhere, love." He walked over to Draco and almost punched him in the face, but Draco caught his fist mid-air.

"Oh, Jason, Jason, Jason, you have no idea who you're messing with." He shook his head, and then threw Jason out of the cabin door with full-force. He stepped outside, "Come near this girl again and all make sure you can't screw any more girls because you won't have the equipment, if you know what I mean, and I think you do, correct?"

Jason nodded, then got up and ran toward the mess hall.

Ginny sat up on the bed, her head spinning. Draco sat down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded, "I think so. I feel a little dizzy, though." She laid back on the bed, tears filling her eyes. "Thanks Draco. You're my hero."

Draco smiled, "Anytime, Gin, anytime." He kissed her forehead and grinned, "Come on, let's get you back to your cabin, alright?"

Nodding, Ginny stood up and headed toward the door, walking side-by-side with Draco.

Just before her best memory, Harry re-entered the compartment once again and sat across from Ginny again, "Alright. Now…did you kiss the boy or did you not?"

Ginny sighed, "If I told you the truth, Harry, do you promise to believe me? Because, Harry, no one else has. Not even Fred and George, and I don't feel like explaining all over again. So, tell me now, will you believe me?"

Harry nodded, "Of course I will."

"No, no I did not."

"But the counselor _saw_ you, Ginny! She saw you! How can you deny it if there was someone _watching _you? They _saw_ you two kiss, and then he carried you off to his cabin in a romantic way! She _saw_ you!"

"She was _wrong_, Harry! Wrong! _Dead_ wrong! First, he kissed me. Big difference between me kissing him, because I didn't want it. Two, it wasn't romantic, it was frightening. I didn't want to go with him, for Merlin's sake!" She stood up and shouted, "Why is it no one believes me? That Jason kid was bad news, I'm telling you! He was awful to me! I'm telling you the truth, Harry James Potter, and if you're not going to believe me and think I'm too young to be almost raped, then get away from me." She turned her head away and began crying.

It became apparent to Harry, then, that Ginny was not lying, but he also knew now that she did not love him. He stood up and cleared his throat, kissing her cheek and leaving.

Ginny sat back down and looked out her window, thinking about what just happened. Why didn't anyone believe her about what happened? It didn't make sense. There must have been a reason for it, but Ginny couldn't think of anything…until she'd gotten a letter from Jason a week before school started. Now, she held it in her pocket of her robes, scared to read it over again, but she did, just to be sure it was real.

_Ginny,_

_I know we had our differences at camp and all, but I hope you can get over it. No one will believe you about what happened, even if Mother's story matches up. For, I was a counselor, and I will be a new assistant teacher at your school, so I'm sure I'll be alright. I hope to see more of you, Ginny, and when I say more of you…_

_Jason._

She shuddered and folded the paper back up, replacing it in her pocket. She'd given it to her mother to read, but her mother thought of her as insane, for the paper was blank to her. Jason had to have put a spell on it or something.

This would be a bad year…

Just then, Ginny heard footsteps coming toward her compartment and looked out of the window of her door. Draco was passing by and looked inside, smiling. She grinned back and waved, but he kept on walking. She knew he would. There was no point in him stopping; she knew it would only cause problems for him. But, she couldn't help remember that train ride home from camp…

"Draco," Ginny said laughing, as Draco just reminded her of something that happened at camp that had to do with a boy hanging by his shorts on a flagpole, "you know that once we get back, we have to become enemies again." Her laughter subsided and her face only held a smirk.

Draco was sitting opposite her. He sighed and smiled, "I know, Ginny, I know." He grinned, "It's been a great summer, though, hasn't it?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah."

He laughed slightly, "We'll both have to act up again over the school year, so we can come back to camp together."

Ginny laughed too, "Oh yes, most definitely." She sighed, but still smiled, "I'll miss you, Ferret."

Draco grinned still and leaned in toward Ginny's ear, "And I, you, evil eyes." He backed away and looked into her eyes.

"Hey, Draco." Ginny said with her eyes closed, leaning closer to Draco.

"Yeah?" Draco leaned in, too.

"I think I—" Then they kissed. It was a sweet kiss, not too long, not too deep, most importantly, not too demanding. This kiss was just a goodbye kiss, not much more, but it was more than something between friends.

Once they'd broken the kiss, the train stopped and they departed in a most hateful, distasteful way, where Ginny rolled her eyes at him and flipped her hair in his face, and Draco spat at her feet while she walked away.

And now, her Ginny sat, smiling, wishing she could kiss him again. But, he wasn't willing to ruin his reputation, and neither was Ginny. They'd stay distant friends, who sent letter to each other with their nicknames on them, both Mother and Evil Eyes. It was fun for a while, but it would be hard to do during school, with Ginny back in her surroundings and Draco back in his, with nosy people on both ends.

The train came to a stop and Ginny got off as quickly as possible. When she went out of the door, however, Draco stopped her, "Excuse me, Weasley, but you have to wait with me for a moment." He smirked at her.

"What now, Malfoy?" She smirked back.

He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips, a short and sweet one, "That's what. Now, if you want to wait a little longer, I'll give you some more 'whats'." He grinned.

Ginny nodded, and once all of the students were off of the train, Draco gave her the best 'what' of her life. First, he gently placed his lips on hers, parting his lips slowly and moving his tongue on her lips, hoping for entry. Ginny granted his tongues request, and the feeling of this kiss sent chills up her back.

Maybe there was hope for them yet…

A/N: I may write a longer story, and this will just be the outline, but I'm not sure if it was good enough. I know my ending was awful, but it was getting so long! Review and tell me what you think! Review! Right now! REVIEW!


End file.
